


【诺俊】月弯弯

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 小妈文学
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun
Kudos: 4





	【诺俊】月弯弯

『黑暗中你会，看到谁的模样  
谁会让你难过红了眼眶  
那一些来不及说出口的话  
以为时间会抚平伤』

如果感情能够完全被控制，世界上或许就不存在那么多的痴男怨女了。  
李帝努松了松领结长叹一声，抬头看了眼露台上的月亮，终于鼓起勇气走进了黄仁俊在的房间。  
黄仁俊穿着一身剪裁得体的白色西装捧着花坐在椅子上，脸上是幸福又温暖的笑容。  
“诺诺，以后我们就是真正的一家人了。”  
李帝努忘记了他当时说了什么，只记得他走出房间的样子狼狈极了。  
下一个场景是劳累过度而流产的黄仁俊躺在床上，苍白而虚弱，医生说他以后很难能再有孩子了。  
李帝努垂着眼睛握着黄仁俊的输液管并不敢抬头看他的神色，一边在心里唾弃自己的恶毒，非要和自己血缘上的妹妹或者弟弟过不去，一边又忍不住窃喜，因为他的父亲已经死了，所以黄仁俊永远也没有机会怀上他的孩子了。  
他偏过头看向医院的窗外，一轮孤零零的残月遥遥地挂在深蓝天际，深秋时节光秃秃的树枝在冷风中摇晃着。  
从那天起，黄仁俊再一次地和他相依为命。

『桃李纷纷春事催，桐花风定牡丹开。天麟下作人间瑞，玉燕清宵入梦来。』

这时候李帝努都还保持着清醒，知道自己只是回想起了之前的日子，直到他看到骑在他父亲身上的黄仁俊。  
当时他躲在衣柜里没发出任何声响地看完了全程，弄脏了黄仁俊常穿的一件衣服。  
而现在，黄仁俊推开了他的父亲，打开了衣柜的门，穿着用李帝努挣来的钱给他买的家居服，微笑问他，要不要帮忙。  
因为是梦，他父亲的虚影一瞬间消失无踪，只留在月光下摸着他的脸颊温柔吻他的继母。  
黄仁俊的嘴唇温软。  
他在继母工作回来之后睡着时尝过许多次，只是每一次都只碰一下，哪怕知道在之前已经有许多人深入过吮吸过，李帝努只是觉得那样像是唐突了他，他等待着哪一天黄仁俊主动伸出粉舌舔舐他的牙齿。  
黄仁俊的身体有些干瘪，臀部却挺翘，因为孕育过孩子胸部也比其他男性Omega丰满一些。  
他在给醉得不省人事的黄仁俊洗澡时观察过也抚摸过，还给遭受凌虐的腺体上过药也轻轻吻过，嗅着茉莉的香气陷入黑甜的梦里。  
他的继母虽然只比他大了八岁，还不到三十岁，但是就陪酒这个工作来讲，已经不年轻了。  
——他的眼角已经有了细纹，因为长期熬夜喝酒胃肠脆弱导致皮肤也很差，他虽然花了不少钱在保养上却难以遮掩岁月的痕迹。  
所以黄仁俊为了养活自己和给李帝努攒上大学的钱，去做了出卖身体的营生。  
尽管李帝努跟他说过已经挣到了能够下辈子吃穿不愁的钱。  
他抚摸着继母的眼角轻轻亲吻了一下，想起了叶芝的《当你老了》。

『多少人爱过你昙花一现的身影，  
爱过你的美貌，以虚伪或真情，  
惟独一人曾爱你那朝圣者的心，  
爱你哀戚的脸上岁月的留痕。』

他喃喃自语着诗句时又意识到自己是在做梦了，因为继母在这时候趴在他腿间含住了已经在向外吐着腺液的头部。

继母没怎么读过书，他家里不重视Omega不让他读书，甚至于把他卖给了人贩子。  
但是继母又很喜欢听别人念书。  
从前继母还是个有钱人的续弦时每天都要找个声音好听的佣人给他读书听，每天也都要来问李帝努今天学了什么课文，李帝努则像从前住在筒子楼里一样读给他听。  
而每次李帝努背完诗他不管在做什么都会夸夸他，拍拍他的肩膀，这次继母却没有任何反应，所以只是个他在梦中想象出来凭着他的记忆编织出来的影子。

他伸手把继母过长的鬓角和刘海绾到耳后，轻轻捏了捏他柔软的耳朵。  
李帝努记得小时候趴在他耳边说话时他颤抖了一下，就像被露水打湿的花骨朵。  
但是现在，青涩的Alpha被久经沙场的Omega搞得晕头转向，要不是叛逆期的自尊心作祟，他险些交待在继母口中。  
他把自己抽了出来，带出黏连的银丝，Omega的身体在Alpha信息素的作用下已经准备好了，他在继母的后方摸到了打湿了一小块床单满手滑腻。  
然而他还是个高中生，就算是在梦中他也不太会，于是继母像他小时候教他握笔一样握住了他的手，把他的中指推了进去。

他的手指很长，很轻易地就触到了生殖腔的入口，坐在他身前把腿张成M型的黄仁俊浑身颤抖了一下，他垂下眼睛把手指向外撤了撤，轻轻搔刮着内壁寻找前列腺点。  
在他试着塞进第二根手指之后，不知道碰到了哪里，生殖腔内涌出大股水流，顺着手指淌了下来。  
继母呜咽了一声，示意他可以继续加手指了，于是他又加了一根手指来回抽送着并不时摁到那个点。  
在继母又要到达顶峰时，他撤出了手指，试探性地把自己的头部送了进去，堵住了喷涌而出的水流。  
就算是继母被不止一个Alpha睡过，他依旧紧得让没什么经验的Alpha不知所措，进也不是退也不是，继母索性自己坐到了底，囊袋和臀肉碰撞发出沉闷声响，他因为头部久违地顶穿了生殖腔而让前端高潮，精液蹭到了年轻Alpha线条分明的腹肌上。  
“贯穿，我。”继母喘息着说道。  
继子点点头，用力挺动起来，手里还捏着继母的胸脯，下体相连处汁水淋漓。  
黄仁俊此刻鬓发散乱，眼尾带红，他半睁着含泪的眼睛用被顶得破碎的嗓音念着李帝努父亲的名字。  
从情欲中清醒过来的李帝努睁开了眼睛，从梦中醒了过来。

『旧时光  
缠着我不放  
我的奢望该如何遗忘』

李帝努轻手轻脚走到黄仁俊的房间，给他盖上了被子，掖好被角，关上门，走到阳台上，仰头，看着挂在泛白天幕的上弦月。  
他想起了不久前黄仁俊发情期时的情景，只觉得心口闷痛。  
据黄仁俊说他长得越来越像他的父亲了，但是他不想成为一个影子。  
于是他留了会闷痘的刘海又戴上了眼镜，在家里时能不说话就不说话，时常对黄仁俊眯起眼睛笑。  
因为在他的印象里他的父亲通常是不苟言笑的，听黄仁俊说话时也只是柔和了眼神。  
原本他以为黄仁俊在发情期会找上他是因为黄仁俊放下了对他父亲的执念，没想到是因为把他当做了父亲的替身。  
他很无力，只觉得他这么多年的奢望只能是妄想，于是他退了回去，后来黄仁俊说些可爱的俏皮话时他就弯着眼睛喊了妈妈。  
黄仁俊骤然变了脸色，他就当做没看见，又叫了一声妈妈。  
那天晚上黄仁俊睡得很不安稳，李帝努过去给他盖被子时他皱着眉头嘟着嘴巴一副苦恼的样子。被萌到的李帝努戳了戳黄仁俊肉嘟嘟的嘴巴，露出一个温柔的笑。

说是退回去，谈何容易呢。  
只是长痛不如短痛，一轮月就算是不圆满也不会为哪个人所有的。

于是在高中剩下的时间里李帝努一门心思地学习完了再工作，实在是忍不住了就跑到黄仁俊的房间里给他盖被子。  
自从黄仁俊不做陪酒的工作之后他的气色养回来了许多，本来长相就显小的他现在看着像李帝努的同龄人。  
李帝努用赏月的目光看了他好一会儿之后抬起头看向窗外柳梢上端坐的婵娟，澎湃的思绪平复了许多。  
正准备起身离开时，他一低头对上黄仁俊的眼睛，吓了一大跳。  
“我来给你拉窗帘，月光太明亮吵醒了我。”李帝努说着起身，走到床尾拉上了纱帘。  
正准备拉布帘时黄仁俊从背后抱住了他。  
年长的Omega双手握得发白还在颤抖，李帝努感觉背后布料湿了一小块，他无声地叹息，问道：“是发情期吗？”  
抱住他的人在他后背上蹭了蹭，是摇头的意思。  
于是他又问：“那是遇到什么事了呢？”  
抱住他的人不作声，他也直挺挺地站着不动。  
最后，黄仁俊开口道：“你的父亲最喜欢我的身体，我曾经的客人最喜欢我的脸，我不知道你喜欢我什么。”  
李帝努笑了一下，望着万家灯火与千百年来一如既往地悬挂在云上的月轻轻开口道：“我喜欢月亮。”

他第一次见到黄仁俊就是在一个星月夜，重病的母亲吃了药就睡了过去忘记了他还有一个正在上学的孩子。  
李帝努留在教室里写完作业之后才回的家，但是从内反锁的门用钥匙打不开，他又冷又饿地坐在楼门口像一只被抛弃的小狗。  
他睡着了，直到醉醺醺的黄仁俊摇晃着走了过来，一屁股坐到他旁边的地上，骨节分明的手摸了摸他的脑袋：“怎么这时候了还不回家呀？”  
“妈妈睡着了，我回不去。”李帝努揉了揉眼睛，从他的衣着推断他应该是妈妈口中在ktv工作的那个Omega，年纪很小，脸上还有点婴儿肥，妈妈说起他都是一副同情的口吻。  
“哦，那你跟不跟我走？”黄仁俊掰着手指头大着舌头说道，“冰箱里还有客人剩下的半个奶油蛋糕，小孩子应该都爱吃吧？”  
因为酒精他的眼里盈满了泪，倒映着天上的月，光洒满了头肩，逶迤一身星点。

“因为我被皎洁的月光叫醒过眼睛，月亮又带着我走向灯火人间。”

之后黄仁俊就时常收留李帝努，有时候母亲吐着血被热心的邻居们送上救护车之后黄仁俊拉着李帝努的手问：“明天早上想吃什么？”  
李帝努收回了担忧的目光勉强笑了笑：“我听你的。”  
再后来母亲被送上救护车后再也没回来，李帝努愣着神接过殡仪馆工作人员递给他的骨灰盒，他被表情悲伤的黄仁俊搂住了。  
“如果你不介意的话，以后我就是你的妈妈，我们就是一家人了。”  
李帝努盯着骨灰盒，愣愣地点了点头。

“后来，月亮被人用一掬水养在了家里。只是水月易碎，月亮开始了流浪。”

黄仁俊在他20岁李帝努12岁那年和李帝努的生父结了婚，李帝努作为养子被接了过去。  
虽然后来亲子鉴定的结果证明李帝努是他父亲亲生的儿子，李帝努仍旧处于整个家庭的外围。  
他曾经听过佣人议论，说他是生父和亲妹妹的乱伦产物，他的姑姑也就是他的妈妈因为忍受不了怪异的家庭关系抱着他逃跑了。  
他的生父娶黄仁俊则是为了生下一个亲缘关系正常的孩子。  
黄仁俊是很容易受孕的体质，但是他因为第一次做妈妈并不知道这一点，这个还没成型的小胚胎在他不小心听到他丈夫的私生子弟弟的阴谋带着李帝努逃跑时，变成了他身下的一滩血水。  
而他的丈夫在他成功带着李帝努跑掉时被他的私生子弟弟一枪爆头。  
李帝努是在放学回家的路上看到的新闻。  
他没什么感觉，因为他的生父对他不喜，他也因为母亲的死和他的出生一直怨恨着他的生父。  
他回到了黄仁俊租住的公寓，正打算试探一下黄仁俊的反应时看到黄仁俊又穿上了他陪酒的衣服。  
黄仁俊不是一个喜欢抱怨的性格，他坚韧如蒲苇。跟李帝努说了一句饭在锅里之后就拎着包出了门。  
李帝努垂下视线看着笔记本上的赚钱计划表，决定从今天就开始执行。

黄仁俊松开了手臂有些怔愣，“我哪有你说的这么好，我只是个陪酒的。”  
“你有啊。”李帝努转过身笑了起来，“你特别好。”  
黄仁俊有些急切地开口道，“你还年轻，长得又帅又会挣钱——”  
李帝努伸出一根手指摁在黄仁俊嘴唇上，“可是我就喜欢不圆满的月亮，只有他才是我的月亮。”  
黄仁俊抬起头看着李帝努逆着满室月光的面庞，双手握着李帝努的手，把手指从嘴唇上移开，眼里带着点笑意：“谢谢你喜欢我，我的小太阳。”

Fin.  
感谢你看到这里


End file.
